Manual Fics again
by kuroiyou63
Summary: Hi. My name's Kaito. Just 15 and already in big trouble. The trouble? Ordering Hetalia units. Based on est 1997's user manual.


Hi. My name's Kaito. I'm 15, half Canadian half Filipino. Today I get my first Hetalia unit. Of course I know what they are. They're one of the popular stuff on Fanfiction. As I've always read. It started with a popup…

* * *

"**CLICK HERE!"**

"What the heck?" This was three days ago. At that moment I wasn't thinking of Hetalia units. My mind was preoccupied by the story I was reading before the pop up came. Immediately I tried closing it. But there was no close button.

"Eh?" I was confused. A popup with no close button? It's too weird and rare. The best thing to o is to close the whole window. But I wasn't finished reading the story nor did I remember the title. So I did the next best thing.

I clicked the link.

I know, I know, not really responsible. But I'm a irresponsible guy. You can't blame me. Plus it's my computer, I can do whatever I want with it. And we also wouldn't have this one-sided conversation without it.

Anyways, the popup remained a popup. This is weird now that I know and think about it.

"**Congratulations!" **It said, "**You are now entering FMBC's Unit orders. Continue?"**

I thought about that for awhile. Then I shrugged and said: "To Heck with it." and clicked Continue.

"**Pick a choice.**" It said now.

It was asking me to pick between a paid order and a free one. It said if you pick the paid one, you can have choice characters and stuff. If you picked the free one, you get random stuff. I am 15. Which one would you choose if you're jobless and broke? Of course the free, random one.

"**You have chosen to order random units. You now have a choice of which random unit we will give you. Check the boxes below for your choice.**"

At the bottom was a list. The first box was already picked like it was a default choice. Beside it said "**Normal**". The ones below it said "**2P**", "**Nyo**", "**Nyan**", and "**Mochi**". Of course if I was thinking straight I would've already known that it was talking about Hetalia. But of course, I wasn't. So I picked all of it even the **2P** one.

"**How many units do you want?**"

This was a hard one. To tell the truth I thought these things were computers or gaming consoles or something. With my luck I'll get a lot and they'll all be the size of a car. And I can't hide a car. Plus my parents will kill me for even ordering something on the internet. They just don't know yet because they're on a vacation. If only they can see me now…

So I chose to be on the safe side and chose ten.

"Ten?" You'd ask, "Why ten?" Well let's just say that my place is huge. It's got a lot of room and a backyard and an attic and stuff.

Never knew I could be wrong though.

"**Please enter your home address and email address.**"

I entered both, though I hesitated at the email one. And then I was done.

"**Thank you for purchasing from Flying Mint Bunny Corporation! We hope to see you again!**"

Then it disappeared. Just like that. I never really thought about it until I recognized the company. Flying Mint Bunny Corporation. Oh great.

* * *

And that's what happened three days ago. I was really hoping that I didn't get the 2P or Nyotalia ones. My brother and sister doesn't know about me ordering these things. And if a very cute girl or a psycho killer would come live in our house, they're gonna suspect me because I am the eldest.

*Ding Dong*

Oh great. They're here.

My heart is really beating really hard as I go to the door. I didn't know if it was from fear, excitement or a combination of both.

*Ding Dong*

Sheesh. This dude is really impatient. I open the door.

Outside is a guy with blue uniform and a human sized box behind him. He actually looks like an anime character. But I don't know which one.

He looks at me. "Are ya Kaito?" he asks.

I nod.

"Hmph. Ya seem ta be one o' da only guys who orders dese stuff." He pats the box. "It's usually girls who order dese."

I nod again.

"Hmm? Can't speak? Well, it's a good thing ya picked this one first. Not much o' a talker dis one."

I think of all the Hetalia characters that don't get a speaking part or only speak when necessary. Sweden, Iceland, Egypt, and… another one. I totally forgot… Who was it again?

"Da next one will be in three or five days." He said. "Good luck."

I stand there until his truck leaves. Then I close the door and take a look at the manual. When I read the first part, I knew I was still safe.

I got Canada.


End file.
